


Way back Home

by CodePeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodePeach/pseuds/CodePeach
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata were going back to their home from a family gathering.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Way back Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here in Archieve of our own. Don't be harsh on me.

Hinata and Kageyama were going back to their home from family gathering. Hinata wants to do it, but he still need to wait for a 40 minute drive to their home.

Minutes passed but Shoyo can't help it. He was looking at the moon while music filled their car. He caressed Tobio's thigh who was driving.

"Later" Kageyama said. 

"Stop the car" Shoyo said with a demand on his tone.

"Love, just wait ok? We are near." Kageyama said and held Shoyo's hand.

But Shoyo broke the hold and grabbed Kageyama's shaft. That made him stop the car. 

"Shoyo, have patience" Kageyama said as he removed Shoyo's hands

"Love, I can't, just let me do the work" he caresses Kageyama's shaft.

That's it, Kageyama was pushed to his limit.

"I 'm stopping myself as much as I can, Love." Kageyama said as his patience vanished.

"Come" Shoyo moved to the driver's seat amd kneel. 

He got up and kissed Kageyama as he caressed his now, hard shaft.

"Just sit there ok?" Shoyo said before going down.

He massaged Kageyama's shaft before removing his pants. Now with his boxers he continued to touch it. Kageyama can feel Shoyo's hand, he rolled his head from pleasure.

"Your mouth now" Kageyama demanded.

"As you wish". Hinata removed his boxers and then briefs. Freeing Kageyama's 8 inches steel-hard shaft.

1, 2, 3, and 4 strokes.

"Fuck, Love I want your mouth" Kageyama demanded whose eyes were closed as his left hand was on Shoyo's head.

Shoyo licked the slit.

"Ugh!" Kageyama moaned suddenly grilling Shoyo's head and pushing it down. 

"Be patient Love" Hinata said as he licked the shaft from the base to its head.

"Fuck, Love ugh!" Kageyama moaned with jist 1 lick.

Shoyo started pumping the base as he put the shaft inside his mouth.

"Fuck, ah, yes, ugh" Kageyama wanted this too. The pleasure is too ovewhelming. 

Shoyo started sucking his whole shaft. He can feel Shoyo's throat.

"Sorry Love, but I'll fuck your mouth. You're too slow." Kageyama gripped Shoyo's head and started thrusting his shaft into Shoyo's hot mouth.

"Ah, fuck your mouth is so perfect. Ah!" Kageyama moaned as he thrust faster and deeper. Saliva start falling from Shoyo's mouth.

Kageyama's thrust slowed down. 

"Love, I'm coming" Kageyama said as he started thrusting so fast again.

"Oh, fuck ah!" He moaned as he released his milk to Shoyo's mouth.

Kageyama didn't remove his shaft for a few minutes savoring the pleasure.

"Ok, let's head back to home"

Kageyama started the engine and drove to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.


End file.
